A Música do Silêncio
by EvilBree
Summary: Às vezes tinham vontade de falar, mas o silêncio era de um milhão de palavras e o som suave do piano era suficiente para suprir qualquer necessidade de diálogo. SLASH - Hilson.


DISCLAIMER: Não tem meu nome em nenhum lugar dos créditos, então não é meu. Eu só peguei emprestado do David Shore porque prometi devolver inteirinho e não explorar os rapazes para fazer dinheiro (ah, se eu pudesse fazer um filme pornô com eles...).

**A Música do Silêncio**

Era uma noite chuvosa, mas para ele era um dia de sol. Devia ser segunda, mas parecia sexta-feira. Era inverno, mas parecia primavera.

Havia pessoas morrendo lá fora, fome e miséria em cada esquina. Mas nada disso importava, o mundo poderia acabar contanto que ele continuasse tocando.

As teclas do piano eram um plano intercalado de marfim e ébano. Era o preto-e-branco de sua vida, o alimento de sua alma, seu remédio contra a solidão.

_Sua primeira e eterna paixão._

Ele era um médico, sua maior satisfação deveria estar nas vidas que ele salvava todo o dia, _mas não_. Sua verdadeira alegria estava ali, naquela sala, na melodia suave que o envolvia e no homem deitado no sofá.

_Seus dois amantes._

Ambos eram seu consolo, um alívio para a dor constante que o envolvia, um ponto de luz no túnel de infelicidade que sua vida havia se tornado desde que uma parte de si, menor do que realmente era, morrera. Eles estavam ali na época do infarto e quando Stacy foi embora. _Eles nunca o abandonaram_.

Quando Wilson perdia um paciente, House tocava para ele. Quando a dor na perna aumentava, Wilson vinha para o recital particular e fingia ignorar as caretas de dor do músico. Era o amor presente naquele canto isolado do resto do mundo: o amor entre os amigos, o amor pela música, unindo-os, queimando no fundo de suas mentes e corações com a certeza de que sempre tinha um amanhã melhor esperando.

Enquanto isso, o tempo passava, as estações e as pessoas mudavam e somente uma coisa continuava igual: a música do piano unindo dois corações desesperados com elos que eles não sabiam explicar. Era um simples amor de amigos ou era o desejo como um lobo com pele de cordeiro?

Uma noite, após uma execução primorosa e várias taças de vinho branco, ambos cederam a tentação e fizeram o que tinham ocultado por tanto tempo ao som de Chopin.

Mais tarde, abraçados e em um silêncio de mil palavras, contemplaram suas almas, despidas de qualquer verniz de educação ou sarcasmo e do título de doutor: eram só dois seres vivos, pertencentes a raça humana, com medos, desejos e amores. Dois corações batendo no mesmo ritmo, duas vidas, duas histórias que se encontravam ali para então serem uma e maior alma forjada pela mais verdadeira das artes.

O dia seguinte deveria ter sido de arrependimento: culparam o vinho, mas não deixaram de beber, sedentos para repetir a dose, pois só eram livres nos braços um do outro e essa liberdade inventada era o mais próximo do que poderiam ter da verdadeira.

Durante o dia, mantinham as aparências e ambos eram ótimos nisso: o trabalho os mantinha distantes em nível consciente, mas os aproximava na subconsciência, pois um lidava com a morte tendo a vida dentro de si enquanto o outro lutava pela vida dos outros enquanto não conseguia se salvar de uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Só se sentia vivo quando estava sentado diante do piano, com o homem que amava ouvindo a mais profunda expressão de sua alma. Era alguém que havia abdicado da felicidade pelo conhecimento mas que conseguia, ainda que por alguns minutos, ter ambos enquanto tocava.

Às vezes se punha a pensar em sua infância esquecida: a violência do pai, a distância da mãe, as constantes mudanças para bases militares, lugares onde não havia espaço para qualquer imaginação e que sufocavam sua alma criativa que tinha na linguagem universal da música sua única forma de expressão e comunicação com o mundo. Era seu grito de _Eu existo! Estou vivo!_. Foi um dos poucos amores que conheceu. Era seu cerne, o ponto mais brando de sua alma endurecida, o que o fazia especial.

Em algumas noites especiais, eles ficariam nos braços um do outro até o amanhecer, aproveitando os momentos em que não precisavam fingir, que podiam amar um ao outro e externar tudo o que estava no fundo de seus seres. Às vezes tinham vontade de falar, mas o silêncio era de um milhão de palavras e o som suave do piano era suficiente para suprir qualquer necessidade de diálogo. Era sua linguagem secreta, o idioma de um mundo habitado somente pelos dois, um recanto de paz no meio da tempestade de seu cotidiano.

O que os tornava interessantes era que além destes momentos privados, havia também os em que eram só melhores amigos dispostos a ouvir e a abrirem seus corações um para o outro. Talvez não fossem tão intensos, mas eram igualmente íntimos e importantes mas sempre acabavam entre a cama e o piano.

Mesmo quando estavam brigados ou distantes, continuariam seu ritual, ainda que em separado. House tocaria uma das músicas que Wilson gostava de ouvir e Wilson deitava-se em seu próprio sofá, o aparelho de som tocando algo que House tocaria muito melhor que o pianista famoso o suficiente para ter sua música imortalizada em um CD. Quando estivessem juntos novamente, ele pediria a música que Wilson gostaria de ouvir e Wilson pediria a música que House gostaria de tocar, como um ciclo inquebrável.

Wilson já se vira tentado a pedir para que House lhe ensinasse a tocar, mas sempre desistia pois sabia que o amigo odiava ser professor e que ele nunca tocaria do mesmo jeito. No fundo, ele só gostava de piano quando o amigo tocava e achava que CDs que ele tinha serviam só para mostrar com ninguém nunca tocaria como ele, como ninguém seria capaz de fazer um erro parecer parte da melodia como ele fazia porque ele era único e insubstituível como pessoa e como músico.

Quando House se foi, Wilson continuou sua vida com o imenso vazio que a perda de uma metade de sua alma deixara e uma promessa: ele nunca mais gostaria da música de um piano e nunca mais beberia vinho branco. Continuava a amar a bebida e a música mas as manteria longe, pois eram parte dele e só serviam para lembrar a fase mais feliz de sua vida que acabara tão rapidamente.


End file.
